


Thank you

by moonlightdream



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin POV, M/M, WITH tour, ending of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdream/pseuds/moonlightdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder if It would be the same if the person standing right beside me were not you.<br/> <br/>“Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki!”<br/> <br/>As I look at you, with that big silly smile in your face, I think.</p><p>No.</p><p>No, It wouldn’t.</p><p>Not in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

The stage.

 

So thrilling, so shiny, so energetic.

 

It’s written all over the Tokyo Dome. 

 

_THANK YOU TOHOSHINKI._

 

 

I wonder if It would be the same if the person standing right beside me were not you.

 

 

_“Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki!”_

 

 

As I look at you, with that big silly smile in your face, I think.

 

No.

 

No, It wouldn’t.

 

Not in a million years.

 

 

You look back at me with those eyes full of tears, just ready to fall, and that you’re trying so hard to hold back.

 

 

_“Everybody! Thank you so much! It will take a long time to come back to this stage again, but please, when I come back say it to me ‘Welcome back!’”._

 

 

You smile, and smile, and smile, and your tears finally start to fall.

 

As I approach your trembling body, I start to remember all the things that we’ve been trough. 

 

The anxiety of our trainee days, our nervous looks in the day of our debut, the hardships we had in the beginning of our careers here in Japan, our feeling of reaching the top of the world in our first show in Tokyo Dome, our dark days after the split, and finally our first appearance as a duo, and how you took away all of my anxiety and fears just by saying  _“We can do it Changmin!”_ , even though you were feeling just as nervous as me.

 

 

And yes, we did it.

 

 

_“Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki!”_

 

 

I hold your hands and bowl to the audience, trying to communicate trough this simple gesture how grateful we truly are.

 

 

Because they are the reason of why of I have a dream now. 

 

They are the reason of why I can reassure myself that, yes, we are tohoshinki, and It’s ok if It’s just the two of us. 

 

It’s ok because they will be always with us, and because I also know that you'll always be with me.

 

As I stand up again and look at your eyes, I wonder if you can see the million  _Thank yous_ that I tried to say so many times, but that I was always too shy to express.

 

 

Thanks to you I could become a better self.

 

Thanks to you I want to try even harder, so I can stand by your side as an equal. 

 

 

_“Everybody we are!”_

 

_“T!”_

 

 

Before going back to the backstage I shout  _“Thank you!”_ , and I hope you can understand that it was for you too.

 

 

 

 

Even after that, after all the frenzy and high adrenaline part of the ending of the show, I’m still thinking if you have really gotten the message. 

 

Because I don’t know when we will have this opportunity again, of standing in the same stage, sharing the same dream and memories.

 

In some years of course yes.

 

But time seems so unsure.

 

 

 

 

As you are sitting in our changing room, drowned out of energy, I try to approach you.

 

And then, I hear a sob.

 

So small, so quiet in that empty room.

 

 

You see that you’re not alone, and you look at me with eyes full of emotions. Maybe of happiness for completing a cycle, because wow 10 years! Maybe of joy for living the dream that we’ve been looking for since we first stepped in a concert of our own. Or maybe even of sadness, because as I said, time is so unsure, how long it will really take to come back here again?

 

 

Or maybe it was everything mixed together. 

 

Because, oh, sometimes I think I know you too well.

 

 

 

I hold your hands for a long time and tell you, without words, to stand up.

 

Words have never been that important to me, always believing that actions talk much more. But today is different, and you noticed that. As you notice every single thing that affects me, even if you don’t really realize that most of the times you are the cause of it.

 

 

I take a step forward and embrace you in a hug, so tight, so strong.

 

Can you feel my heartbeat?

 

I bet you can.

 

Because you embrace me with the same intensity, and I don’t know If these loud beating sounds are from your heartbeat or mine.

 

I look at your lips, just leaning our foreheads, and whisper very quietly, just enough for you to hear.

 

_“Thank you. Thank you so much hyung.”_

 

I look into your eyes, so red and wet because of the crying, I must be in the same state because my vision has already started to get blurred.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

You smile, and smile with your whole face and body. As if all of the pores of you are exhaling happiness particles, and I take some of it to myself, holding you even more tight, because I also wanna get drunk into it.

 

You play with the back of my hair and whisper in my ear.

 

_“Thank you Changmin-na,_

 

_I love you too.”_

 

And I bet you can feel my smile in your neck too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, this is my first fic ever.  
> So I'm still not really used to it.
> 
> This was inspired by the WITH documentary film, and it gave me so many feels that I needed to express it someway. haha
> 
> Comments are love :)


End file.
